Such an arrangement is known from the publication Technisches Messen tm 56 (1989) 11, pp.436-443, entitled "Aufbautechniken fur Halbleiter-Magnetfeldsensoren," by W. Heidenreich. The arrangement described in the foregoing publication is structured in the form of a hybrid circuit in which a first magnetic flux concentrator is a ferrite substrate and another magnetic field concentrator is a ferrite cube. The latter is glued on the active location of a Hall element that has the form of a cross.